Kizu
by Randomnormality
Summary: A sad Christmas leaves Duo in a mess as a friend from the past returns in ways unimaginable. 01oc, 0304...possible 0205...


**Randomnormality: Hey! I came up with a new story. Tell me what you think so far. I want honesty, but no flames. If you think something doesn't work, tell me so I can try and fix it. My story is original...at least it is since I've never read anything like it. Murasaki Gin is my original character and I will try to keep them as in character as I can, but you must understand, it has been..what four years since the war...people do change. Yes, Duo is still Duo, Quatre is still kind, Wufei will still be his sexist self, Trowa will still be quiet and Heero will still be observant and cold.**

**Disclaimer: I will say it once cause i find it pointless to repeat myself several times. I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters you may recgonize from the series.**

**RN: I hope you enjoy my first chapter...and please do R&R!

* * *

**

**Kizu**

**Chapter One- Duo's Sanctuary**

Deep violet eyes peered down at the screen, moving quickly over the letter written to him. He wasn't sure if he should. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Have things changed? He couldn't tell from the letter. Well, poem really. So cryptic, yet plainly said what was to be understood.

_'In the midst of a cold December,_

_I had hoped you would remember,_

_In the solid memories as world grew cold,_

_Solo's story goes untold._

_Deep in the graveyard I will be,_

_A person waits to meet._

_I want to meet you,_

_I want to see you._

_Change is inevitable that much we know,_

_But smiles from you could melt the snow._

_On the darkest day that we remember,_

_On the twenty-seventh of December,_

_I will wait for you,_

_Till the opposite of noon.'_

A knock on the wooden oak door caused the violet eyes to glance up. Duo Maxwell, at the prime age of twenty-three, stared at the ceiling of his room hidden within the catacombs of one of the Winner Mansions. He had left the scrap yard and took a job as a Peace Coordinator, along with Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy, for Preventers. In other words, they made sure the peace was kept, often destroying any threats that come up.

"Duo?" the soft voice of Quatre Winner asked from behind the door.

"It's open."

The oak door opened and a familiar blond-haired twenty-three year old stepped into the room. Ocean blue-green eyes stared at the brown-haired man, who sat in a chair that was balanced only on the back two legs, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Knowing something was wrong; the blond stepped closer to Duo.

"Duo, dinner was at six. It's nearly seven. Is something wrong?" Quatre asked.

Duo's chair set correctly on the carpeted floor as the man, with the impressively long braid, moved to stand. Duo closed his laptop before turning his purple-tinted gaze on one of his closest friends.

"No. I've just been thinking about things," Duo paused before plastering on a smile, "Now, about that food."

A smile formed on the sensitive man's face before the two friends set out for the kitchen. They arrived to see Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton each eating at a slow, peaceful rate. Duo was surprised Trowa didn't accept the job offer from Preventers, but instead took his place beside Quatre, running Winner Technologies. Trowa came up with new programs to help Preventers, and Quatre would finance them.

"Hey Guys," Duo greeted as he took his seat between Wufei and Heero.

The guys haven't changed that much. Wufei had calmed down a bit, his anger somehow disappearing as peace slowly began making itself known. He still wore his hair in the ridiculously tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, and still carried around that damned katana.

Heero still hadn't seemed to catch what humanity was. It was a pity. Out of all of them, Duo felt he knew Heero the most. Like the two were friends. Heero had taken to dress more comfortably by wearing loose jeans, tank tops, his beloved leather jacket and a pair of boots. His dark Persian blue eyes still glared at everything and nothing at the same time.

Trowa seemed to break out of silence, but not to an extreme. He conversed more when around the guys, but once they were in a crowd, he drew himself back in his former self. Nothing had changed, Trowa being a man about self-knowledge and all that. Duo found it sad that they had yet to let go of the war. It had been…so long ago.

"So do you guys have any plans for Christmas next week?" Quatre asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

All eyes went on Duo, who usually was the first to spit out some crazy idea. That same boy was now a guy who was staring at his food, poking it with his fork gently. The once proclaimed Perfect Soldier noticed his friend's eyes seemed to darken before he shook his head.

"Um, I was planning on going to Colony L2," Duo said softly.

"What for?" Wufei asked, since Duo was an orphan and it didn't make sense.

Duo glanced back at his food, "I…uh…I'm going to see an old friend."

"That sounds good. Why don't we all go? We could invite him to join us," Quatre offered kindly, assuming his friend was also an orphan.

"Well, I guess. She didn't exactly tell me to come alone," Duo replied, emphasizing on 'she', causing Quatre to blush softly.

The week did pass, and Duo found himself enjoying Christmas back on L2. Two days after the celebrated date for Christ's birth, the group found Duo missing from house. They noticed a note on the table, 'Sorry, but I went to the old church; I have some business to settle. –D'

The group set out, asking locals any nearby churches. One lady was talking about the old ruins of the Maxwell Church that stood just on the hill. Without hesitation, the four friends ran for the old church. They arrived to see Duo standing at the gate just before the graveyard. His hand was paused, just an inch from touching the metal gate, as if he froze.

"Maxwell!"

Duo looked up and tried to force a smile, "Hey guys. Um, sorry for giving you a wild goose chase. I was contemplating if this was a stupid idea."

"Why would it be stupid?"

"Cause, how do I know she'll even be here?" Duo sighed, staring at his hand that shook just an inch from the gate.

"It can't hurt to try."

With those words, Duo opened the gate and entered the graveyard. Duo explained the story of the Maxwell Massacre and how he had wished he had died along with the others. Duo was in the middle of talking when Heero's hand pressed against his lips. Receiving a questioning gaze from his friend, the once Perfect Soldier pointed to the figure knelt before a tombstone.

The figure was dressed in a long black leather trench coat and on top of their head rested a fedora hat, the hat tilted on the side of the figure's head.

"Mura-chan?" Duo called out.

The figure slowly stood up, the guys registering about a height of five-foot-three-inches. The petite frame showed as the figured turned, deep silver-violet eyes stared blankly in their area. Duo slowly approached and stopped just a foot from the girl.

"D-chan?" the twenty-one year old woman replied.

"Yeah," Duo whispered as if he feared she would disappear.

Her hands went to his face, Duo closing his eyes instinctively and the familiar pale, small fingers ran along his face. The delicate digits traced over his cheekbones, his chin, his eyes, nose and ears and all the way to his hair. A soft smile played on his red lips before she hugged him.

"I missed you, D-chan," she said.

The two pulled away from each other, Duo's eyes roaming over her form. Her petite form held just the right curves and her stomach showed she actually ate food when she was hungry. Black strands of hair framed her face as her messy, short hairstyle sat under her hat.

"You look great, Mura-chan," Duo assessed honestly, smiling at the small girl.

A clearing of a throat caused Duo to realize he had brought friends and caused the girl inches from him to tense up. He smiled apologetically as he turned around.

"Sorry guys. This is Gin Murasaki. She's my little sister."

"I thought you were an only child, Duo," Quatre asked confused.

Duo nodded, "I was. She grew up on the streets with me and Solo," Duo paused as he pointed to the tombstone that read, 'Solo, good friend, great brother, and the best thief around.' "She was like a little sister. That and we have a lot of similarities that Solo kind of said we ought to be related somehow."

Heero noticed the girl stood behind Duo, her hands holding the sides of his jacket, hiding herself from them. He turned his cold eyes back on Duo, "What's wrong with her?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "She doesn't like meeting new people. Even on the streets, she only talked to Solo. It took me forever to get her to talk, but it wasn't until I tried to save Solo's life that she started talking to me. We both came here, to the Maxwell Church. I never believed in God, as you all know, and Mura-chan is probably the most atheist person you'll meet."

Duo glanced over the building, "It was amazing. Even though the entire place burned down, somehow that sanctuary still stood."

Duo grabbed Murasaki's hand and led her toward the old building, the guys following slowly. Duo turned his eyes over to the girl, who stared straight ahead, "Hey, Mura-chan, how did you get here?"

"A friend dropped me off," she replied, her voice soft and barely audible in the thick air.

They entered the completely intact sanctuary, Duo's eyes glanced at the alter where Father Maxwell was murdered. Blood stained the wooden floors as Duo approached, his eyes moving along the stained-glass windows. Duo's eyes turned to a large burn mark sat on the floor, the place where Sister Helen died. Duo dropped to his knees, his hand breaking its hold on Murasaki's.

The guys watched as the happiest member of their group cried tears. His body racked with sobs as he pounded his fist on the wooden floor. He never cried when they had died. He had been too angry. He never cried until now, his heart breaking as he remembered everything. He remembered how scared Murasaki had been, people always teasing her. He remembered how different the orphanage had been. Murasaki was respected on the streets. All the kids looked up to her and Solo. With all that was lost, Murasaki seemed to have lost her spirit too. Duo cried the tears of a lost boy, the body of a man convulsing from the pain that ripped through his body.

Quatre touched his shoulder, "Duo, it's ok. Let it out."

The kind words caused Duo to break even harder. Heero noticed the girl had placed her hands over her ears, kneeling beside Duo. No tears left her eyes as they squeezed shut, her hands pressing against her ears as if to block out Duo's tears.

"Maxwell," Heero barked. "I think you're scaring your friend."

Duo's break down suddenly stopped, his tearful eyes turning to the girl who knelt beside him, hands cupping ears. Duo gathered her in his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry," Duo whispered.

The hands dropped almost immediately, "D-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't think remembering would effect you like this."

"No. I needed it."

Murasaki pulled out of Duo's grasp before slowly standing up, "D-chan, who are your friends?"

Duo stood up, a red tint painted his cheeks, "Well, they are quiet the collection." Duo pulled the girl over to Quatre first, "This is Quatre Winner. He always kind, soft-spoken and can be kind of like a mother hen if he gets overly worried." Quatre gasped as the girl's fingers ran over his face, through his hair, over his ears and shoulders. She was pulled away and in front of Wufei, "This is Wufei Chang. Him and I are like two peas in a pod. Actually we fight all the time." Wufei bit back an insult when Duo glared at him, the girl running her fingers over his face as well. "This is Trowa Barton. He's quiet, doesn't like to meet new people and…hey he's like you…except taller by an entire foot." The girl's fingers left Trowa's face to hit Duo on the shoulder. "And last but not least, this is Heero Yuy. He's…uh…Heero."

"You're friends are…different," Murasaki said softly.

Duo nodded, "So where are your friends?"

"I only have one friend. His name is Daecon Willow. He…he's been helping me," she replied.

Duo was about to reply when a cell phone rang. The girl excused herself and walked to the other side of the sanctuary. Duo turned to his friends, "So, what do you think?"

"She's blind?" Wufei pointed out in a questioning manner.

Duo nodded, "Has been since I've known her. Didn't stop her from stealing like a pro."

She returned, "D-chan, I'm afraid I must leave."

Duo turned around, "What! Why? We just got here."

Murasaki's eyes grew sad, "I'm sorry. Daecon and I have some unfinished business to do."

"When will I see you again?" Duo asked.

"I'll e-mail you."

A car horn blared outside. Duo grabbed her hand and the group left the sanctuary, leading her to a car with tinted windows. He opened the back door and kissed her cheek, the group watching silently as the two friends parted. The car drove off, leaving the group alone.

A week had passed since the trip to the Maxwell Church and Duo had just received a message from Heero telling him that the Perfect Soldier had found an active base and was already on the case. Duo sighed and told him to follow protocol. If there are any prisoners, take them from the base before destroying it.

Duo pulled up to the Winner Mansion, parking his bike and killing the engine. He made his was inside and started making himself something to eat. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when a loud bang on the front door pulled his attention.

"Maxwell, open up!" Heero's voice demanded.

Duo rolled his eyes and opened the door. The sound of shattering china echoed through the halls of the mansion as the plate left Duo's grasp. His violet eyes stared widely at the figure in the arms of a beaten Heero Yuy.

* * *

**RN: Yay! There it is. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Murasaki isn't a mary-sue if you read closely. Do R&R**


End file.
